Behind the Scenes
by Oddsisters
Summary: Series of drabbles on Kotestu and Barnaby. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Tiger & Bunny.

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Kotestu x Barnaby

POV: Karina/Blue Rose

Word count: 100

Misunderstanding

Karina stopped in front of the gym door and heard noises. _Thwap. Slick. Squish. _Curious, she opened the door and heard voices.

"Nnnn, Kotetsu, that feels so good. Ah, there!," moaned Barnaby.

"Bunny-chan, I'm going to go a little faster and harder," said Kotetsu in a honey voice.

"Don't ruin the mood," growled Barnaby, "But keep going. Deeper, Kotetsu."

"So demanding. Fine, I'll grind deeply," said Kotestu.

Blushing, Karina's thoughts ran wild. She burst into the room and shouted, "How dare you use everyone's room for such vulgar acts!"

Karina stopped and stared at the scene with surprise, "Oh, sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Tiger & Bunny.

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Kotestu x Barnaby

POV: Kotestu and Barnaby

Word count: 100

The Real Truth

Standing behind Barnaby, Kotestu stopped his hand midair massage. Kotestu and Barnaby glanced at Karina who barged in.

"Is something wrong, Blue Rose?" asked Kotetsu.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is red," said Barnaby.

"N-nothing. No, I don't. Never mind," said Karina.

Kotetsu and Barnaby watched as she left. Once the door slammed shut, Kotetsu and Barnaby released a sigh.

"Thank goodness for this couch or she would have seen me naked," said Barnaby, "And you're too slow old man. We almost got caught."

"I was enjoying Bunny-chan," Kotestu said with a sheepish smile, "Next time, my house."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Tiger & Bunny.

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Kotestu x Barnaby

Word count: 100

Lazy Day

The breeze rustled the rumpled bed sheets. The two bodies lying on the bed stirred.

"Bunny-chan, get up. We have things to do," cooed Kotetsu.

"Can't we just lie in bed all day?" asked Barnaby.

"And what are we going to do in bed all day?" asked Kotetsu, "Because I can only think of one thing."

"Pervert," mumbled Barnaby.

"I was just going to say 'cuddle.' Now who's the pervert?" Kotetsu teased.

"Shut up old man," Barnaby grumbled and hugged Kotetsu.

Kotetsu placed a kiss on Barnaby's lips. Smiling, he cuddled closer to Barnaby and they went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Tiger & Bunny.

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Kotestu x Barnaby

Word count: 100

Blessing

Kotetsu was trying to knot his tie, but failed. A pair of hands took over, tying the knot for him.

"Thank you Bunny-chan," said Kotetsu.

"Why are you nervous?" Barnaby asked, "It should be me."

Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's hand and walked out of the house. On the way to their destination, he bought flowers. Walking hand in hand, they came to halt. Kotetsu placed the flowers near the headstone.

"Hello Tomoe," Kotetsu greeted, "I want you to meet the person I love. Please bless us."

"Thank you Tomoe. I will take care of him from now on," Barnaby said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Tiger & Bunny.

oddsisters' note: This is a yaoi fanfiction drabble. It is not related to the anime or manga.

Pairing: Kotestu x Barnaby

Word count: 100

Stalker Fan

Kotetsu walked over to Barnaby asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm surfing Youtube," replied Barnaby.

"What's Youtube?" asked Kotetsu.

Barnaby rolled his eyes and said, "A site where people upload videos. Look."

He clicked on a video titled _Mine_. As the video began to play, a panting sound could be heard. Suddenly, their images appeared on the screen. "Wasn't that our day off?" asked Kotetsu.

Barnaby answered, "Yes."

Every clip after that were shots of their daily life. Then there was a crazy giggle, "Mine. My boyfriends."

They looked at one another and whispered at the same time, "Stalker fan."


End file.
